


Game Over

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in further filling prompts, this one for Robert's "<em>Darren making Chris play a video game with him then regretting it because Chris is surprisingly good at it</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caustically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustically/gifts).



“ _Fuck!_ ”

Even though Chris has heard the word more than once over the past hour, he can’t help but smile at Darren’s frustration. Instead of reacting, he refocuses on his controller and then back on the screen where his character is battling his way through a field full of enemy creatures. Darren fidgets beside him while he waits for his revive potion to take effect and nudges gently against Chris’ shoulder.

“Hush, focusing,” Chris barks out, but there’s no malice in his tone.

“You lied to me,” Darren huffs as he rejoins the battle.

Chris narrows his eyes, but doesn’t look away from the screen. “What did I lie to you about?” he asks with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“You played this before,” Darren states with a tone that betrays his dismay at losing.

“I told you, I didn’t,” Chris frowns, still in the throes of the fight on screen, his fingers moving deftly on the controller as creature after creature gets cut down with the weapon in his character’s hands. “I’ve heard of it, but only because Mark and Chord wouldn’t stop playing.”

“You’re too fucking good at this,” Darren grumbles and groans when his character’s energy and health bars run low again. “There’s no way you’re a noob at this, no fucking…. _fuck, no_!”

“Oops?” Chris grins sheepishly because the last cuss is due to his character turning the wrong way and wiping out the remnants of Darren’s character’s health with a swift cut of a sword.

“Christ, I’m never gaming with you again,” Darren grumbles and throws his controller on the floor.

Then he lies down on the floor and throws his hand over his eyes, muttering more curses to himself. Chris presses the pause button - one that he discovered earlier by accident and caused Darren to get killed again by interrupting the game - and lays his controller down.

“Maybe it’s just that you’re a sore loser,” he grins, turning to Darren. “No, actually, I _know_ you are.”

“Are you challenging me, Colfer?” Darren sits up immediately, his eyes narrowed.

“What if I am? I mean, I was doing better anyway, so…”

Chris shrugs and then chuckles when he watches the changes of expression on Darren’s face. They shift between frustration, disbelief and determination, and it’s the last one that ultimately wins out.

“Fuck this, there’s no way I’m getting beaten at this,” Darren grunts and reaches for his controller.

“You do realize that we’re on the same team in it, right?” Chris asks and doesn’t try to hide his laughter.

“Shut up, that’s irrelevant,” Darren says in a snippy tone. “I’m gonna beat you even if you’re on my team.”

“I do believe you’re the one who switched to mine,” Chris whispers into Darren’s ear as he leans over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m still owed a toaster, I think.”

“I was never _not_ on that team,” comes out of Darren’s mouth. “On team Colfersexual from day one.”

“Oh, is that what it is?” Chris grins and nibbles on Darren’s ear.

He gets nudged away a moment later. Darren is still focused on the game, smashing buttons like his life depends on it.

“C’mon, we’ve got a game to beat,” he says with a glance to Chris and then throws a pointed look to Chris’ controller. “Winner gets to choose the _team activity_ for tonight.”

“Oh, it’s on,” Chris laughs and grabs his controller. “You better be ready to be a good boy then,” he adds, his voice dropping low.

“Oh _fuck you_ ,” Darren grunts as Chris’ words make him lose focus for just long enough to watch his character’s health bar deplete completely.

“If you’re lucky,” Chris chuckles and refocuses on the game.

He’s not about to tell Darren that while he didn’t _play_ the game, he was the chief strategy guide consultant for Mark and Chord back when they were obsessed with it. Instead, his eyes lock on the screen and he starts planning.


End file.
